Some known security system and methods provide a service of scanning e-mail messages and/or attachments in order to alert users against potentially hazardous content.
Some of these systems have a significant amount of false positives and false negatives, i.e. the ability of these systems to classify between safe and unsafe content is limited and may cause damage to the users. Additionally, such systems are usually designated for a specific operating system, specific device specific types of attacks and/or specific types of files, and thus lack flexibility and cannot provide a complete solution to an organization, which may use various types of equipment and/or software and may need a protection from various kinds of malicious files.